Same Place, Different Time
by Alyxzia
Summary: An accident in Potions brings four Hogwarts 7th year students to the future. **Temporarily Abandoned and Unfinished**
1. Disclaimer

Same Place, Different Time   
by Dragon Snake (formerly known as Draco)  
  
  
  
Just to let everyone know, I've changed my name to Dragon Snake (as you can all tell).  
  
  
  
An accident in Potions brings four Hogwarts 7th year students to the future. They're invisible, but what will they learn about themselves during their stay? Lily/James, Remus and Sirius (NO SLASH)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm notout to make any money from this story. I don't own any of the original HP characters. If you don't recognise the name, I probably made the character up.  
  
  
  
  
READ THIS: One thing I've noticed with FF.net is that it often compacets stories and takes out all the spaces. If that happens with my story, I will try to fix it asap. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Onward to the story.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Potions Class 1975  
  
Professor Drake shose to ignore his students while he worked on his latest creation 'future snap', a very potent liquid that, with a single drop, would transport a person into the furture where they would be invisible.  
  
The students of 7th year, knowing that their Professor wasn't paying them a shred of attention, were not doing their work, preferring to chat among themselves.  
  
On the other side of the room James Potter sat with Lily Evans. Behind them, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were whispereing furiously between them, every now and then they'd over at Peter Pettigrew. Peter cringed whenever he felt Sirius' black eyes or Remus' brown eyes upon him.  
  
It was common knowledge throughout the entire school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry, that Remus and Sirius were absolutely livid at their friend for dropping them into Professor McGonnigal for a crime that neither boy had committed.  
  
Lily and James were keeping well out of this fued, evernthough they know Peter was in the wrong, for they both knew it was potentially hazardous to ones health to cross either Sirius or Remus, but to cross both together? That was madness.  
  
  
  
  
  
It all went downhill when professor Drake, carrying two beakers full of his new 'future snap', walked between the tables towards the benches at the side of the room. Unfortunatly, at that same moment, Sirius smiled evily at Peter, causing the already twitchy boy to jump out of his seat and towards the teacher. Peter accidently stood on the hem to the teacher's robes causing him to pitch forward. One beaker fell onto Remus and Sirius' table covering both boys, the other onto Lily and James.  
  
Instantly the foursome vanished.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 2

Luckily when the foursome vanished they were all touching in some way. Remus and James had been passing a note at the time. Lily had hold of James' other hand, and Sirius had been trying to praise a quill out of Remus' hand. Meaning, that they all appeared in the same time and place.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Potions Class 1995  
  
Remus, Sirius, James and Lily suddenly found themselves at the back of a classroom. After getting their bearings, and working out that they were all there and in one piece, they had a look around themselves.  
"Where are we?" Lily asked, clinging onto James a little fearfully. But James' attention was on something else.  
"Is that... Is that Snape?" James asked pointing towards the teacher at the front of the room, who presently was yelling at a short, tubby boy of about 15, who had just melted his cauldron.  
"Oh my god..." Remus started.  
".. it is." Sirius finished.  
"How did he end up a teacher?" Lily whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sirius asked in a stage whisper.  
James and Remus chuckled, stopping when Lily glared at them.  
"We're invisible, Lils." James told her.  
"Ho do you know?" Lily asked.  
"Snape hasn't yelled at us". Sirius kidded.  
"We were covered in Drake's future potion". Remus told Lily.  
"We're in the future?" Lily's eyes widened  
"Looks like it." James said.  
"And Severus is a TEACHER!!" Lily went on.   
"If he can be a teacher, I wonder what we are." Sirius was rather excited by the idea of seeing his future self.  
"We're 20 years in the future. Welcome, to the year 1995." Remus suddenly put on an announcers voice.   
"How do you know what year it is?" Lily asked him.  
"Read it off that kids work." Remus replied gesturing to a dark-haired boy sitting in the back row beside a blonde haired kid.  
"Hey, what if we're still around Hogwarts?" Sirius' eyes lit up. "I want to see what I look like."  
"Better than Snape, I hope." Lily joked.  
"He really needs to wash his hair." James noted. "He's gone downhill in the hair department since he was a student."  
"Let's see what he's like as a teacher." Lily suggested, pulling James over to stand on what obviously was the Gryffindor side of the classroom. Though there were a few students who had swapped sides, there was a definite line between the opposing houses. Sirius and Remus stayed behind The dark-haired boy and his partner.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" The boy with platinum blonde hair asked his partner.  
"What does it look like, Malfoy?" The raven haired teen shot back.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both mouthing the same word, "Malfoy?"  
  
~*~  
  
"You're s'posed to be slicing the eyes into strips, not chunks." The boy now known to Sirius and Remus as Malfoy sneered. "Not so high and mighty now, are you Potter?"  
  
~*~  
  
Remus' jaw settled on the floor while Sirius' eyes tripled in size. "Potter?" They whispered at the same time, both glancing over at James who didn't see them.  
"Look, he has Lily's eyes." Remus pointed out looking at the unmistakable emerald-green eyes the boy had.  
"My, my my, Lily and James, laying in a bed, what comes next? Why yes, it's sex." Sirius sang badly, but loudly, making up the words as he went. Remus doubled over laughing as Lily and James rushed over to shut Sirius up, but it was unnecessary, Sirius was laughing as hard as Remus by the time Lily and James reached him.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Lily demanded, she was blushing furiously.  
"That wasn't very nice, Sirius." James glared at his best friends.   
Remus and Sirius tried to compose themselves, but had little success.  
"But... but... it's...it's..." Sirius broke off giggling like a girl.  
"Yeah... it's... it's..." Remus tried to continue where Sirius had left off, but he couldn't stop laughing.  
Lily and James looked at each other then back at their friends, who finally had managed to stop laughing, though Sirius was still letting giggles slip out of him, and Remus, trying to keep a straight face, looked like the slightest thing would set him off into peals of laughter again.  
"You have a son." Sirius told them, he nearly erupted into laughter again but managed to constrain himself, just.  
Lily and James looked at Remus for conformation. Remus nodded, clapping his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. The knowledge that Lily and James indeed have sex, and a kid, was too much for Sirius and Remus, who, at 17, could still be quite silly.  
  
~*~  
  
Presently, the two students that knew as Potter and Malfoy, were shooting insults at each other.  
"At least my father isn't a death eater." Potter growled at Malfoy.  
"At least my father is alive." Malfoy hissed.  
  
~*~  
  
The four from the past gasped in shock.  
"I'm dead." James whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"At least I have real friends." Potter shot back.  
"What? The Weasel and the Mudblood? I'd rather not have friends." Malfoy said.  
"What would you even know about friends, since you have none? You just have bodyguards." Potter said.  
"You think your friends like you for who you are, not what you did?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.  
"Yes, they're my friends." Potter replied somewhat shaken.  
"What is going on here?" A cold voice asked impatiently. Both Malfoy and Potter jumped and looked up at Professor Snape.  
"Nothing Sir." Malfoy answered smoothly, Harry just looked at his hands.  
Snape glared at the two boys before walking away, his black robes swishing behind him.  
Still glaring at each other, Potter and Malfoy finished their potion, bottled it and left the room with the rest of the class.  
Remus, Sirius, James and Lily followed the future son of Lily and James.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, wait up." A girls voice called.  
"Yeah, Harry, wait for us." A boys voice called. Potter turned to let two students, a brown haired girl and a red haired boy, catch up to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry. Our son's name is Harry." Lily breathed. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
"Quick, we have to follow him." Lily said dashing after the young boy. James, Remus and Sirius ran after her, listening to the teenagers conversation.  
"What were you and Malfoy arguing about in Potions?" Ron asked.  
"The usual, family, friends." Harry replied. "Why does he have to keep reminding me?"  
"He's just jealous." Ron said.  
"Of what? My parents are dead, and my life sucks." Harry snapped.  
"Harry, don't think like that. It's not true." Hermione said touching Harry's arm. Harry quickly pulled away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm dead too." Lily whispered. She begun to shake. James immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a hug.  
Remus and Sirius wore identical shocked expressions on their faces. Their best friends would be dead within the next 20 years.   
"I'm not sure I like our future." Remus said.  
"Me either." Sirius agreed. "I wonder what's going to happen to us."  
  
~*~  
  
"He just makes me so mad." Harry grumbled.  
"Just ignore him, Harry." Hermione told him.  
"I try, but it's just so hard, and bloody Snape makes us partners." Harry let out a growl, sounding reminiscent of Remus before the full moon.  
"Have you heard from..." Ron dropped his voice, "Snuffles lately?"  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I got a letter just before class." Harry pulled a letter out of his pocket.  
"I was wondering what Hedwig was doing in the common room before." Hermione put in.  
"Yeah, she found me there." Harry smiled.  
"So, go on, what does it say?" Ron asked excitedly.  
"He just wanted to know if I've hand anymore dreams since... well, you know... and he said that Buckbeak has a girlfriend. Professor Lupin isn't too happy about having one Hippogriff in his paddock, let alone two." Harry told his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor Lupin." Sirius raised his eyebrows at his mate. "Pretty spiffy."  
"I wonder what I teach." Remus wondered.  
Lily smiled at her friend. "I can picture you as a teacher, Remmy."  
  
~*~  
  
"At least he is safe." Ron went on.  
"But for how long?" Harry's brow furrowed in worry. "You know what he's like, I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid and get himself caught."  
"Professor Lupin will keep him safe." Hermione assured Harry. Harry looked up and down the hallway and sure that it was empty he spoke.  
"Sirius will always act, then think. You know that 'Mione." Harry said. "And, if he gets caught, there's no second chances for him, it's the Dementors kiss."  
"Don't even think about that." Ron demanded.  
"But it's true." Harry stated, before walking off, his two friends quickly followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're talking about me!" Sirius squealed. "What on earth have I done?"  
"It must be bad if you're going to get the kiss if you're caught." Lily said, her eyes wide.  
"Let's just hope that I can keep you safe. The future me, I mean." Remus said, his face mirroring the shock on Sirius'.  
"I don't like this future." James stated. "I mean, Lil and I are dead, and Sirius is apparently hiding from the Dementors at Remus' place."  
"At least Remus has something to look forward to, he becomes a teacher." Lily said.  
"But I lose my best friends, and have the other hiding at my house." Remus objected.  
"I have a pet Hippogriff. How cool is that?" Sirius said trying to change the topic.  
"Come on, let's learn more about our future." Remus said leading the way down the hallway.  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked, glad to be moving again.  
"To the Great Hall, it's lunch time after all." Remus said.  
"But I can't eat. Don't make me be around all that yummy food, if I can't eat any of it." Sirius protested.  
"Do you want to find out what happens to you or not?" Remus asked pointedly.  
"Well, no, not really. I don't think I'm going to like what happens." Sirius replied honestly.  
"Well I want to. You three can go somewhere else if you wish to." Remus said.  
"I'll come with you, Remmy." James stepped forward to stand beside his friend.  
"I'll stay with Sirius. I don't want to see the Hall." Lily said remaining at Sirius' side.   
James gave her a kiss before the two groups parted. Sirius and Lily headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Remus and James towards the Great Hall.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Side by side, Remus and James walked across the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall.   
"Are you sure you want to come in?" Remus asked. "I mean, you can always catch up with Lily and Siri. I don't mind if you do."  
James turned to face Remus. He knew that his friend was concerned because of what they'd already found out about the future. James looked deeply into Remus' worried brown eyes.  
"It's fine, Remmy." James told him.  
"If you're sure." Remus sounded disbelieving.  
"I'm sure, I'm sure." James grinned.  
"Ok then." Remus gestured for James to lead the way.  
  
~*~  
  
The hall was filled with students from every house. James immediately led Remus over to the Gryffindor table.  
"There's Harry." James said, pointing out the familiar dark hair. Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione. Another three red haired children sat opposite them. A young girl and a pair of twin boys.  
"All Weasley's, I'd say." Remus commented.  
"Looks like Molly and Arthur have a very healthy sex life." James replied. James waited Remus' reaction.   
"Ugh ... James! Please!" Remus winced, pulling a face.  
James snickered. That was exactly the reaction he'd wanted.  
"All the teachers think you're a wonderful. sensible boy, but you can't even talk about sex." James laughed.  
"Talking sex has nothing to do with my academic career." Remus retorted.  
"You and Siri are so juvenile sometimes." James told him.  
"At least we're not like you and Lily, 17 going on 35." Remus shot back."  
Both boys smiled at each other before looking back at the students and teachers in the Hall. Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully.  
"He looks so much like you, James." Remus said. "It's almost scary."  
"Yeah." James agreed. "I'm glad he got Lily's eyes though."  
"Could you imagine what Lily would say if he'd turned out a carbon copy of you?" Remus asked.  
"She'd probably hex me into oblivion." James replied.  
"No doubt about it." Remus smiled. "What about that awful scar on his forehead? I wonder how he got that?" Remus rambled on, more talking to himself than James.  
  
~*~  
  
"Isn't that the boy Snape was yelling at this morning?" Sirius asked Lily. The pair of them were standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for a student to come along so that they could get inside. They'd already determined that the Fat Lady could not hear or see them.  
"Yes, I believe it is." Lily replied looking at the student walking towards them.   
The pair of them followed the boy into the common room and up to the dormitories.   
"You better not come in, Lil, it's the boys room." Sirius kidded.  
"I have seen what the boys room looks like, Siri." Lily replied. "I don't think anyone ever told you this, but, it was me who charmed that jug of ice water to drop on you last Halloween." Lily smiled at James' best friend.  
"I thought it was, but James wouldn't let me plot revenge." Sirius grinned. "Remmy had a great plan all figured out too."  
The pair of them looked around the messy room. Robes littered the five beds.   
"Looks like there's going to be a party." Lily commented.  
"Now these are nice robes." Sirius pointed at a set of midnight blue dress robes hanging beside one of the beds.  
"Oh yes." Lily agreed. "Ron Weasley." She read off the hem where the name had been embroidered. Sirius wandered over to the other side of the room.  
"This..." Sirius gestured to the boy sitting on a bed. "Is Mr. Neville Longbottom." Lily giggled at Sirius' announcers voice as she looked at the next trunk.  
"This is Harry's bed." Sirius immediately walked over to stand next to her.  
"Look how happy he looks." Sirius pointed at a wizards photo on Harry's bedside table. The picture showed Harry with Ron and Hermione standing on the front steps of the school. The three friend were grinning broadly.  
"He looks so much like James." Lily smiled.  
"He looks like you too." Sirius told her.  
"Not much." Lily said. "Except for the eyes."  
"He has your lines in his face. They're a bit softer than James'." Sirius said.  
"So, where do you want to go now?" Lily asked.  
"I would like to see inside the Slytherin rooms." Sirius looked up at Lily with a sly smile.  
"All right, just this once." Lily relented as Sirius battered his dark lashed eyes at her. Lily laughed, Sirius had that effect on her. He was such a charmer, but she was to clever let him get all his own way. "But then we have to see some of the teachers."  
"Done." Sirius agreed knowing a good deal when he saw one.  
"Good." Lily grinned as the pair of them slipped through the portrait hole when it opened to let a few first years in.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

"Dumbledore hasn't changed much." James said.  
"If anything, his beard has grown a bit." Remus agreed. They looked over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat sullenly. A blonde girl was trying to talk to him with no success. Malfoy simply was ignoring her completely.  
"That kid is a spitting image of Lucious." James said watching the pale boy send a biting remark to a younger student.  
"Well Harry's a spitting image of you." Remus reminded him.  
"Except for the eyes." James added. Remus walked over to the Slytherin table to get a better look at Malfoy. James followed not far behind him.  
"Young Malfoy has different eyes to Lucious." Remus looked at James who in turn looked at Malfoy.  
"He must have some Veela in him ... must be the son of," James put on a posh voice, " Narcissa-I'm-so-beautiful-Startzler."  
Remus laughed, the his attention was drawn up to the teachers table.  
"Oh my god." Remus suddenly whispered.  
"What?" James followed Remus' line of sight to a teacher who was eating lunch.  
"Stella Sinistra is a teacher." Remus wore an expression of shock on his face. James looked at the slim, auburn haired lady who was sitting beside Snape.  
"You know her?" James asked.  
Remus didn't answer, continuing to stare at Stella.  
"Remmy?" James poked Remus in the ribs.  
"Huh?... What?" Remus jumped, startled out of his thoughts.  
"So how do you know her?" James asked again.  
"Oh, we went to primary school together. I didn't know she was from a magical family." Remus explained.  
"Wait a minute. Primary School?" James raised his eyebrows. "You went to a muggle school?"  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Remus asked "I thought I told you."  
"No you never told me!" James exclaimed.  
"Must've been Siri." Remus replied.  
"So how long did you got o muggle school for?" James was bursting with questions.  
"Four years." Remus told him. "It got too hard after I was bitten so I started home schooling."  
"I can't believe you never told me." James said.  
"I think only Siri knows." Remus told him.  
"And Stella went to the same school?" James looked at the teacher.  
"Yeah, she and I were best friends." Remus said.  
"That's so cool." James looked at Remus and smiled. "I'm so going to question you later."  
"Ok." Remus agreed. "Let's go find Siri and Lils."   
The pair walked out of the hall. 


	7. Chapter 6

"SIRIUS! Don't you dare!" Lily shouted at James' best friend.  
"But, Lils. Please?" Sirius pleaded. Training his eyes on Lily, he gave her his best puppy-dog expression.  
"No." Lily said firmly.   
Sirius had just discovered that, with enough concentration, he could turn taps on and off. So, being a Marauder, he wanted to flood the Slytherin bathroom.  
"But it'll be fun." Sirius begged.  
"Forget it." Lily remained firm.  
"But you agreed to help me." Sirius smiled at her.  
"No, I agreed to come to the Slytherin rooms with you. Not pull pranks. Now, we're going to have a look around." Lily replied. "Come on."  
Sighing defeatedly, Sirius dropped his head, dragged his feet and followed Lily out of the room, via the portrait hole.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Professor Binns still teaches here." Lily said looking into a classroom. "Looks like his teaching methods haven't changed."  
"Boring." Sirius groaned. "His entire class is asleep." Lily giggled.  
Sirius led the way to the next classroom. Transfiguration with Professor M. McGonagall.  
"I love this class." Sirius admitted to Lily as they looked through the class window into the class of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.  
"That's 'cause you're so good at it." Lily told him.  
"My one and only good class." Sirius said.   
"What about DADA? You're pretty good at that." Lily reminded him.  
"Not as good as Remmy. I can never get better marks than him." Sirius moaned. It annoyed him that no matter how hard her tried he couldn't beat his friend.  
"Remmy had a head start. It's normal that he doesn't have to try hard in class." Lily said. She understood how Sirius felt. She liked getting top marks, and she knew that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Sirius did work hard at his classes.  
"And I can't beat you at Charms or Peter in Herbology..." Sirius drifted off and grew quiet.  
Lily didn't say anything, instead, she took Siri's hand and held it in a friendly way.  
"God, listen to me. Blubbering like a baby." Sirius grumbled.  
"It really annoys you, doesn't it?" Lily asked quietly.  
"Yeah." Sirius admitted.  
"Don't feel bad. I get really mad when James beats me in Muggle Studies, and I grew up with Muggles." Lily told him.  
"Thanks Lil." Sirius said as he got Lily walking again.  
"For what?" Lily asked.  
"For listening, for understanding." Sirius gave a weak smile. "But if you ever mention this conversation to anyone, I'll ...I'll release a bludger onto you." Sirius joked.  
"My lips are sealed." Lily promised. "Come on, let's find James and Remmy, see if they've found out anything interesting."  
Together they walked away from the Classrooms towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Here are the next 5 parts. Yes, I've finally written more. I hope that some of the questions asked will be answered in the parts that follow. Hope you like reading the new installments. I can't believe I just typed nearly 3500 words!.

Thanks all for reading and double thanks to those who have reviewed my story.

"I want to go down to the Quiditch pitch." James said looking out the window at some students flying to brooms over the grounds.

"You and your Quiditch." Lily teased affectionately. "I don't really want to watch that."

"I do." Sirius said siding with James.

"I'll stay with Lily." Remus said.

"Great. We'll catch up with you later." James kissed Lily on the cheek before bounding off with Sirius.

Lily and Remus watched them disappear down the hallway.

"They're obsessed." Remus commented.

"Totally." Lily agreed. "They'll never change." 

* * *

James and Sirius had been watching the team practice until a figure caught their eyes. They watched as the figure clad in dark grey robes made their way across the grounds from the Dark Forest towards the castle. A massive black dog loped along nearby. 

The two boys from the future hurried down to see what was going on as soon as they saw Professors Snape and Sinistra who'd be supervising the Slytherin practice rush over to the newcomer.

Suddenly it dawned on Sirius that the dog was in fact himself in animagus form, and the person was Remus.

"That's me and Moony." Sirius told James.

"You're looking a bit shabby." James commented looking at the dog.

"You think I look bad, take a look at Moony." Sirius replied. A look of concern passed between them before they turned their full attention to the scene in front of them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, his tone full of malice. Immediately the dog bared his teeth with a deep growl. 

Remus laid a hand on the dogs' back. "That's enough." The former Professor said in his quiet, but firm, voice. The dog became silent.

"Remus, what brings you here?" Sinistra asked in a much kinder voice than Snape, she also stepped forward to kiss Lupin on the cheek. Remus returned the hug she also offered.

"I need to speak with Harry." Remus told the two Professors.

"And why, pray tell, did you have to bring _HIM_ along?" Snape asked glaring at the dog which promptly growled back at him.

"Snuffles comes with me when I travel." Remus answered mildly.

"What do you want Harry for?" Sinistra asked

"I need to talk to him about some things." Remus explained. "We've received some letters, from various people, that seem to suggest that he is slipping … depression most likely." 

"Dubledore hasn't mentioned anything." Sinistra told him.

"Albus, while being a great wizard, has never lived with muggles. The Dursleys, who Harry lives with are the worst kind of muggles, they have a strong hatred for magic, and they are abusive." Remus replied shortly. Clicking to Snuffles, the tired-looking wizard moved towards the castle. Stella Sinistra fell into step with him.

"Why should we believe you?" Severus asked walking along with them.

"You have no reason to, only trust that I want what's best for Harry." Remus kept his hand on Snuffles' back keeping the dog in check and from attacking Snape. Snape seemed to accept the answer.

"I'll take you go get him. Gryffindor's are in Divination with Slytherin." Snape offered. The two men left Stella at the base of the Astronomy tower. Stella patted Snuffles speaking to him, even though Snape and Lupin heard every word.

"I always knew you were innocent." 

With that Severus and Remus, along with Snuffles, headed up towards the Divination tower.

* * * 

"I can't believe it, Snape being semi-nice!" James exclaimed as he and Sirius followed up the stairs.

"Harry's been abused." Sirius reminded his friend.

"Don't tell Lily." James said seriously.

"Tell Lily what?" 

James groaned as Lily, followed by Remus, came up the stairs behind them.

"Don't tell Lily what?" Lily repeated.

"Tell her." Sirius said.

"Apparently Harry's been abused." James told her. "That man is you, Remus, and the dog is Sirius."

Lily and Remus looked up at the man and dog they were following.

"Really?" Remus asked. James and Sirius both nodded.

"That's why you're here. You want to talk to Harry, Sirius told him. 

The four from the past hurried to keep up with the Professor, Remus and Snuffles.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	9. Chapter 8

As it turned out, they didn't have to go all the way up to the seventh floor. On the fourth floor they met up with Harry and Malfoy on they way down. The two students were walking in a very stony silence wearing identical expressions of hatred.

The two boys stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw their Potions Master heading towards them.

"Draco, why are you out of class?" Snape asked the blonde boy.

"We got kicked out." Draco Malfoy replied. "It was Potter's fault."

"My fault?" Harry's temper flared up. "You threw the first curse."

"You hit Pansy." Draco shot back.

"You hit Trelawney!" Harry returned. That shut Draco up.

Severus and Remus looked like they were trying to hide smiles. Neither adult had ever liked the spacey Divination teacher who'd been at the school since they'd been students.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked noticing Remus.

"I came to talk to you, Harry." Remus replied.

"Why?" Harry looked nervous.

"Let's go somewhere private." Remus suggested. Harry nodded slowly. "Come Snuffles." Remus told the dog as he turned to go back down the passage.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked following. "And what's he doing here? What if he gets caught?"

"Do you think I could come to Hogwarts without him?" Remus asked the boy.

"I guess not." Harry replied. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to a room that I used to go with my friends where we were students." Remus replied.

They walked in silence unaware of the four invisible teens trailing them.

* * *

"I can't believe that's us." Sirius said to Remus who'd become very quiet.

"You okay Moony?" James asked. Remus didn't answer. Instead he simply followed his future-self through a tapestry depicting a centaur, into a small lounge room. The other three quickly followed.

"The Marauders Room." Sirius breathed looking around.

"Looks like Shandy's still around." James commented. Just then a familiar house elf appeared.

"She always liked you best." Sirius said to Remus who smiled faintly.

* * *

"Oh Mr. Moony. Shandy is so happy to see you. Shandy very happy." The house elf squealed launching herself at Remus' legs. The man stumbled a little before catching himself on the edge of the couch.

"Hello Shandy." Remus greeted causing the elf to grin broadly.

"Does Mr. Moony want anything?" Shandy asked.

"A pot of tea, and an avocado with pumpkin they way you always made it." Remus told her. "And you Harry?"

Harry looked startled. He'd been sitting on the couch looking at the floor.

"Huh…what?" Harry asked vaguely.

"Would you like something to eat?" Remus asked gently. "Or drink?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you."

"Send three cups up with the tea please." Remus said to the elf before she disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

A second later the food and tea was on the table and Remus excused the elf with another quick hug.

With a swish of his wand and a few choice words, Remus had the fire alight, silencing charms on the room and a ward put up alerting the approach of anyone unwanted.

"What is this room?" Harry asked.

"This is the Marauders Room. Sirius can explain it all to you later." Remus replied. Snuffles looked at him "It's okay Paddy, you can change now." With the permission granted from Remus, the large black dog transformed into the man, Sirius Black.

* * *

"I look awful." Sirius gasped.

"You look stressed." Lily said.

"You look better than I do." Remus said to Sirius.

James turned to Remus. "I can't believe you still eat avocado with pumpkin. I thought you'd have grown out of the phase." James looked disgusted. 

"I never made you eat it." Remus reminded him simply.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	10. Chapter 9

"Sirius!" Harry shrieked launching himself into his god fathers arms.

"Harry! Oh Harry, I've missed you." Sirius hugged the boy tightly. "Thanks for this Moony." Sirius said to his best friend over the top of Harry's head.

Sirius suddenly became aware of Harry's shaking shoulders.

"Harry?" Sirius turned the boy's face up to look at him. A couple of stray tears made tracks down Harry's pale cheeks. "You have to talk to me." Sirius told the boy gently, moving him to sit back down on the couch.

"Nothing's wrong." Harry lied unconvincingly.

"People with nothing wrong don't break down in tears." Sirius said sensibly. "Harry talk to me."

"I can't." Harry looked away.

"Why not?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Did the Dursley's threaten you?" Remus asked from his armchair opposite them.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"What did they say?" Sirius asked.

"UncleVernonsaidhe'dkillmeifitold." Harry said quickly all in one breath as though he expected punishment to strike him immediately. (Translation: Uncle Vernon said he'd kill me if I told.)

"If you told what, Harry?" Sirius spoke gently.

"What he did." Harry whispered staring at the floor.

"Harry, we can protect you. You can talk to us and be sure that no one can touch you." Remus told the boy. Harry looked up at his former professor.

"How can you do that?" Harry asked him.

"Someone very dear to me is an animagus, like Sirius, only she can turn into a snake, a very small one." Remus explained. "I've spoken to her, and she's willing to pose as your pet. She's small enough to fit into your pocket or up your sleeve without anyone knowing she's there."

"Really?" Harry's eyes shone with a glimmer of hope. "Can I see her?"

Remus nodded pulling up his right sleeve. There, curled around his wrist in four coils was a dark green snake. "This is LaLuna." Remus told Harry as the snake unwound from his arm. "In human form she's my twin sister." Remus clicked his fingers and the snake transformed into a woman.

"Hello Harry." The woman said. "Call me Luna." Luna was a spitting image of a female Remus – minus the grey streaks in the otherwise honey brown hair – Luna smiled.

"Luna, long time." Sirius said nearly speechless.

"Siri, you four footed mutt." Luna smiled at him. Sirius stood up to embrace the lithe woman.

"Don't you two dare fall in love again. It was hard enough the first time." Remus warned them as he took the vacated seat beside Harry.

"They were an item?" Harry asked watching his godfather and Luna who were still hugging tightly.

"Yes, they spent many an hour discussing everyone's business, especially mine." Remus told Harry with a smile.

"How can she protect me?" Harry asked.

"Luna is very powerful. Our family is one of the oldest pureblood families. Most don't know a lot of our history but we're descendants of both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." Remus explained. "Luna, in snake form can still do magic, she doesn't use a wand at the best of times."

"Really?" Harry looked astonished. "Can you do wandless magic too?"

Remus smiled and waved his hand towards Sirius and Luna who where still in deep conversation. Instantly their robes turned neon green. Harry laughed as Remus quickly turned them back. 

Both Luna and Sirius glared at Remus before turning back to the conversation they'd been having.

"Remus?" Harry asked nervous again.

"Yes?" Remus asked kindly.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry looked down at his hands. "About the Dursley's, I mean."

"Of course you can, Harry." Remus replied.

"I think Sirius will go all over protective if I say it to him." Harry whispered.

"I understand." Remus rose to his feet. "Come with me, we can talk away from those two." 

Remus led Harry through another tapestry into a room just like the one they'd just been in. Again Remus put up a ward around the room and set the fire alight.

Harry sat down on the couch, Remus sat beside him as the boy begun to talk and relive his past 

* * * * * * *


	11. Chapter 10

"My poor baby." Lily cried, tears streaking her cheeks. James didn't look much better, but he managed to contain himself for Lily's sake. Remus was silent and Sirius was still in the other room watching his counterpart rekindle his lost love life.

Remus stared at his future self. The lines etched into his face made him look older than his years. Remus wondered if the life of monthly transformations was really worth it. 

And what about Peter? No one had mentioned the fourth Marauder. James and Lily were dead and Remus, he was here with Sirius hiding from Dementors, and Luna the snake.

Suddenly Remus' mind snapped back to reality. James and Lily were talking to him, or trying to anyway.

"What?" Remus asked looking around them. His future self had covered a now sleeping, Harry with his traveling cloak. Voices could be heard through the tapestry covering the doorway.

* * *

Remus pulled back he tapestry to reveal Luna and Sirius. Sirius was holding his fingertips in pain.

"Why do you insist on using volts in your wards?" Sirius asked Remus semi-angrily.

"I always do, you should know that by now." Remus told him sharply. "And keep your voice down or you'll wake Harry." Sirius and Luna looked over Remus' shoulder at the sleeping teenager.

"He told you what happened?" Luna asked. Remus nodded.

"Why didn't he talk to me?" Sirius asked a little hurt.

"He was worried that you'd go 'all over protective' on him." Remus told Sirius. 

Sirius sighed. "He's right, I would have."

"Let's leave him to sleep for a bit. Telling the truth can be very tiring." Luna suggested. "Even if I stay here with him, we still have to figure out what to do in the holidays."

"And how to deal with Dumbedore." Sirius added.

"We have to make him listen." Remus said.

"And we have to help Harry." Luna finished. The three adults sat down in the other room to have tea and discuss their plan of approach.

* * *

Remus joined Sirius in the other room leaving James and Lily watching their future son sleep. Remus groaned when he heard that Sirius and Luna were going to have a relationship…and…that it looked like they were going to get back together after Sirius' 12 years in Azkaban.

"You were in Azkaban?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yup, that's why the Dementors, and just about the entire Ministry of Magic is looking for me." Sirius explained. "I'm not sure what I was in there for, but apparently I'm innocent and I escaped two years ago somehow."

If possible, Remus' face paled even more.

"Moony?"

"Mmm?" Remus looked at Sirius.

"How much longer will we be here for?" Sirius asked suddenly sounding very young.

"I'm not sure. We can always go hide in a closet 'till we go back." Remus joked. Sirius cracked a smile.

"I wish Luna was here with us. Then she'd have been able to see future me kiss her." Sirius chuckled.

"No, I don't want to see that." Remus grimaced.

"She's just your sister." Sirius told him. 

That's right, she's my sister." Remus still had a strange –sort of disgusted- look on his face making Sirius laugh harder.

"Just think, if we get married, we'll be brothers. Legally." Sirius teased.

"I get enough of you at school." Remus told him. "If you do get married I'm moving out and I'm not going to give you my address."

"Then I'd better get a good owl if we're not going to be seeing much of each other." Sirius joked.

"Let's just hope you get exonerated first." Remus reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that too." Sirius agreed.

* * * * *


	12. Chapter 11

"Paddy, you stay here and look after Harry. I'm going to apparate home." Remus said standing up.

Realization dawned on Luna. "Full moon. I forgot." Luna said giving her brother a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah, and it's losing power again. Wolfsbane doesn't even help." Remus said.

"I forgot about the power thing." Sirius said also standing. "But don't apparate, it'll tire you too much. Floo, all the fires here are connected." Sirius walked over to the fireplace and held out a small box towards Remus. Remus accepted some sparkling powder.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Luna told her brother. 

With "The Den", Remus was gone.

* * *

"Moony, are you okay?" Sirius asked walking over to where his friend was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"The moon comes in an hour." Remus replied distantly.

"We'll go out to the shack. Just us. Lily and James can stay here, if you want." Sirius suggested.

"I want." Remus accepted the offer. As with the future time, the last few moons had held a different power. Remus hadn't been able to transform no matter how hard his body tried. Sirius had been there all the time trying to make Remus relax to take away some of the pain. 

"I'll tell James." Sirius disappeared through the open tapestry. James and Lily were sitting together watching Harry sleeping.

"Hey, I'm taking Remus down tot he shack, it's full moon tonight." Sirius said getting his friends attention.

"You don't need me to come?" James asked. James in animagus form had more strength than Padfoot.

"I'll be right. By the sounds of it, I'm not even sure he's going to be able to change." Sirius told them.

"I wonder what's up with the moon." Lily wondered aloud.

"That's what the future me is wondering too." Sirius told her. "Better go, see ya's in the morning. You know where to find us." 

Sirius went back into the other room and hauled Remus to his feet. The two boys walked down the little passage and out through the tapestry.

It took about 20 minutes for them to get into the shack. Sirius finally remembered that he had his wand in his robe pocket. With a quick spell the upstairs room was clean. Remus collapsed down onto the bed.

"Try to sleep while the moon's down." Sirius told his friend. Remus nodded and closed his eyes obediently, falling asleep a few seconds later.

As soon as the moon was up in the sky, pain washed over Remus. His muscles contracted and his bones felt like they were going to break. Liquid fire ran through his veins and the transformation never came. 

Sirius held his whimpering friend's head in his lap trying to sooth some of the pain away. Sirius couldn't touch any part of Remus except for his head as any touch sent bolts of pain shooting through his friend's body. 

Remus let out a strangled scream as his body once more tried to transform.

Sirius kept repeating himself as he tried to get Remus to listen to his words of comfort and take his attention away from the pain.

"Okay, you don't want to listen to words of comfort, then, I'll tell you a story." Sirius said. Remus had his eyes tightly closed, but he nodded. 

"Okay." Sirius cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there were these two boys. Best friends they were, and some of the strife they got into. Detentions, at least one a week…" and on Sirius went with his tale until the two characters were fighting a dragon, before his story got interrupted. 

James and Lily entered the room quietly so as not to disturb Remus.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We have a problem." James said.

"What kind of problem?" Sirius asked.

"The 'we're not invisible anymore' kind of problem." Lily said.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed nearly bolting upright, but a moan from Remus made Sirius become still again.

"How are you, Remmy?" Lily asked Remus as she knelt down beside the bed.

"Been better." Remus replied his voice tight with pain. Lily brushed his fringe back from his face as James spoke again.

"We were seen by the Malfoy boy. We were just going for a walk and we bumped into him coming around the corner. He's a prefect. He thought I was Harry and Lily was Ginny." James said.

"Who's Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"She's the young Weasley girl." Lily replied.

"Anyway, we bolted down the passage under the one legged knight to shake him off, and here we are." James finished.

"This is not good." Sirius said. "Why did we have to be so memorable? If we looked like a Hufflepuff, I bet e could go anywhere and not be recognized."

"Snape's here, he'd recognize us whoever her were." Lily pointed out as she lay her outer robe over Remus' trembling body. "What are we going to do?"

* * * * 


	13. Chapter 12

"We're going to stay here the night." Sirius said. "Two of us are going to have to sneak into the castle later and get some food."

"I'm getting hungry myself." James commented. 

"You're always hungry." Lily teased affectionately. Sobering up, she looked down at Remus who still trembled uncontrollably. "I hope the moon doesn't knock Remmy around too much."

"How are we going to get through the castle without being recognized?" James thought out aloud.

"We can change out appearances a bit." Lily said.

"Does that mean that you two are volunteering to get the food?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Remus isn't going to be able to get it." James told Sirius simply. 

"And you told him that you'd stay with him." Lily added.

"Right, so what do you want to do to your looks?" Sirius asked the pair. "I think you'd look good as a blonde, Lily."

Lily poked her tongue out at him. "No thank you, I think I'll have hair the same as Remus." Lily decided. "It's an easier spell if you can copy the color." Lily said.

"I'll take your word for it since you're the expert in charms." Sirius told her.

"How 'bout you, James? What do you want?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"I'll have hair like yours…" James started.

"Red?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, red." James replied. "We want to hide ourselves. I'll also have a nose like yours and eyes like Remus." James said. "I look too much like Harry to risk being seen."

"Right'o." Sirius laughed. "Lily, how about you do James and I'll change your hair?" Sirius offered.

"Done." Lily got out her wand to charm James.

Within minutes two completely different teens stood before Sirius. Sirius's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of them.

"You look SO different." Was all Sirius could say.

"Good." Lily grinned and kissed James on the lips.

"Get a room." Sirius groaned. "Or go downstairs at least."

Lily and James broke apart. "You should be used to this by now." James said with a cheeky grin as he swiftly kissed Lily again.

"Used to it and wanting to see it are two totally different things." Sirius said. "Now, if I remember correctly, you two have some gathering to do."

James and Lily took the hit. With one last look at Remus the pair darted down the stairs to do their mission.

* * * * * * * *

Laughing, Lily and James sprinted across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow, their arms laded with food, the pockets of their robes full also.

"I can't believe we got away." Lily gasped trying to catch her breath as she followed James down the tunnel. 

"Well Snape never was a runner." James said. "Good thing you remembered the password for Staresha's Portrait."

The pair had been able to sneak into the kitchen with no problems. As usual, the house elves were over the moon at being able to give away food. Lily and James had taken as much as they each could carry. On the way back they'd heard footsteps behind them. A quick glance over James's shoulder told him that Snape was following them. The Professor had yelled at them to stop, thinking that they were current students, the pair and bolted along the hallways until Lily had recognized the painting of an old witch. Yelling the password, the painting opened into a doorway giving the two teens the opportunity to enter. The painting had shut a mere second before Snape had come around the corner. Worried that Snape might still be outside, Lily and James had stayed hiding behind the painting for a few hours until they were sure that no one was still around. There was always the chance that Filch and his cat would search the area if Snape told him there was a chance at catching two students out of bed. Finally, an hour before dawn, the pair had left the safety of the portrait to make their way outside.

"What too you so long?" Sirius asked them as they entered the upstairs room. "I was thinking you got caught."

"We nearly did." James said, then proceeded in telling Sirius the whole story. Lily was glad to see that Remus was asleep where he lay beside Sirius.

"Anyway, we got as much food s we could get." Lily said putting her food down and emptying her pockets. Sirius looked at a container strangely.

"What's that?" Sirius asked pointing it out.

"Oh, that's some soup." James said. "Lily thought that if Remmy's not up to real food, he might like soup instead." 

"That's really nice of you." Sirius said to Lily.

"Anything happen at this end?" Lily asked.

"He had a few nightmares." Sirius said. "And he tried to change again. He fell asleep about an hour ago." 

"We'll let him sleep as long as he can, then we might have to go see Dumbledore." Lily said.

"I don't want to lose all memory of this. I want to change the future. I don't want me and Lily to die." James said. "And I want to be sure that you don't get into trouble." James stared at Sirius.

"Hey! Apparently I'm innocent." Sirius objected. "And besides, not all the future is bad. I'm going to get together with Luna." Sirius smiled. "Twice, if you count the fact that the future me and her are getting back together right about now."

Lily laughed. "Remus is gonna love that."

"Oh yeah, he already told me that if we get married he's moving far away and not giving me the address." Sirius grinned. James and Lily cracked up with laughter.

"We should all get some sleep." Lily said.

"And end that charm." Sirius said. "I want to see the Lily and James that I know, and we don't want Moony having a heart attack when he wakes up." Lily smiled.

"You can sleep up here since you're already settled where you are. James and I will go sleep on the couch downstairs." Lily said.

"You better be sleeping and not doing a little of you-know-what." Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively. James punched him lightly on the arm.

"We're going to get some sleep." Lily said as she lead James out of the room. 

Lily's light voice drifted back to Sirius after the pair had gone. "And don't you even think about touching any of that food, Sirius Black."


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the short length, but I really am working on it. I'll have more posted really soon. 

Thank you everyone for your reviews and kind words.

*Little Dragon*

Sirius awoke when Remus' constant tossing and turning got too much for him to continue sleeping in peace. 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position he looked down at his friend who was sleeping but definitely not in peace. Remus was deathly pale, his face dark with sweat. Sirius touched his forehead, not surprised to find him burning up with a fever. 

Remus moaned before rolling onto his near side and instinctively curling up into a ball. Sirius knew that this was an indication that Remus really was sick. If there ever was a problem, Remus would sit or lay with his knees close to his chest. 

As Sirius adjusted his and Lily's cloakes over his friends did he notice Remus looking up at him through blearly eyes.

"Hey Rem." Sirius greeted him softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Remus didn't reply, instead he closed his eyes and touched his head with a shaky hand.

"Hurts?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded slightly. "Your stomach too?" Sirius had noticed that Remus had his other arm wrapped around his middle.

Again, the barest of nods.

Just then, Lily walked into the room. She took one look at Remus before stating: "We need to tell someone we're here."

"What? Why?" James, who was a few steps behind his girlfriend, asked.

"Remus." Lily answered plainly.

"Sweet Merlin. Moony. You look awful." James told him, never having been able to master the art of tact.

"Th..thanks." Remus answered opening his eyes.

"How 'bout Luna?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Done." Lily agreed. 

"But how are we going to get her?" Sirius asked. "She probably won't be out of future me's sight now that he's got his little beadies on her."

" 'Little beadies'?" James asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Eyes." Lily translated for James. "But you have highlighted a very valid problem." Lily added to Sirius.

"You guys, I'm alright." Remus protested weakly.

"Quiet you." Sirius ordered. "You've got a stupidly high fever, a headache and a stomachache. You're anything BUT alright."

"Sirius is right, Remus." Lily told him gently. "You need some fever-reducer at the least."

"Well why don't we sneak into the infirmary and get some before we go telling the world that we're here?" James suggested. "We can go during lunch. Providing Madame Pomfrey is still here, we know that she always goes to the Great Hall for lunch."

Sirius thought about it for a moment. "Hey, yeah. We can try that. And if it doesn't work we'll tell Luna."

"And if you get caught while breaking in, everyone will find out anyway." Lily agreed knowing that she wasn't going to do the actual breaking in.

"We've spent enough time in that place to know where most of the potions are kept." Sirius said.

"And Pomfrey is big on labelling everything correctly, ever since Harvey Goldson broke in looking skele-grow and ended up floating 6 feet off the ground." James laughed.

"Is there any water here?" Remus asked closing his eyes. James turned to the table of food.

"We got some… ah, here it is." James passed Sirius a flask. Sirius pressed the mouth to Remus's lips so his friend could drink. Remus took several small sips before turning his head away.

"Self-refilling." Lily nodded towards the flask. 

"Nice piece of charming, if I do say so myself." Sirius complimented.

"Thanks." Lily looked a little embarrased. 

"Ok, so James and I will go to get the potion." Sirius decided.

"Sounds good. You'll have to do some charm work on me though. Just in case." James said to Lily.

"We've got an hour until lunch starts." 


	15. Chapter 14

"Woah, Remus. Calm down. It's okay. Just settle down". Lily tried to sooth the sleeping boy. Caught in a nightmare, Remus thrashed around on the bed softly whimpering. Lily wasn't sure if it was in pain or fear, but what she did know was that she wanted James and Sirius to be here with her.

Sirius, unbeknownst to himself, had the uncanny knack of being able to calm Remus. Maybe it was due to the fact that their beds were next to each other in the dormitory, and whenever Remus had a nightmare, Sirius was always the first to reach him. 

Lily had been told by James that during the first two years at Hogwarts Remus had been plagued by nightmares that would wake him screaming roughly every second night. Before they knew the truth behind the dreams, the other three boys would be woken up by Remus, only to find their roommate drenched in sweat than tangled up in the bed sheets.

"No… no, it hurts". Remus moaned twisting in his sleep. Lily had to leap to the edge of the bed to prevent him from rolling off the edge.

Deciding that the dream had gone on long enough, Lily set about waking Remus. 

Sitting on the bed next to him, lily gently shook his shoulder while speaking to him.

"Remus… Come on Remus, wake up".

* * * * * *

James and Sirius walked side by side across the grass towards a side entrance into the school. As it was lunchtime, there was not a soul around. It appeared that all the portraits were empty of their people too.

"Maybe they're having a lunch of their own". James suggested.

"Where?" Sirius snorted. "At the giant fruit bowl near the kitchens?"

"Maybe". James grinned.

A steady thudding sound alerted the two boys of approaching footsteps.

"Quick, behind here". Sirius hissed pulling James behind a statue of an eagle.

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it."  
"Can I see it?"

"You know what it looks like."

"But it's been nearly 20 years, Moony."

"So another 20 minutes won't make much difference."

"Show me the map!"

"Later."

"I want to see the Marauders Map, the devious creation of some cunning minds, one of which was mine."

"Sirius! I said later. Do you want to risk Filch seeing it?" 

James and Sirius sighed in relief as the two men passed by the statue and continued up the hallway.

"Oh, no. They have the Map." James groaned.

"Come on. We have to get back to the shack". Sirius said.

"We've got about 20 minutes". James said. "Think we can make it?"

"If we forget about the potion and run like the rains coming." Sirius replied.

"Let's go".

At that, the two boys broke into a sprint through and out of the castle. Crossing the grounds in record time, they threw themselves under the Whomping Willow and into the tunnel. 

"We made it". James checked his watch. "With a whole 2 minutes to spare".

Sirius simply glared at him. Both still puffing, they turned and made their way into the shack.

* * * * * * 


	16. Chapter 15

"He was talking in his sleep before, saying that he was sorry for something and not to send him away". Lily's eyes filled with tears as she recalled the pleading, desperate way in which Remus had been speaking in his sleep. Dashing away the tears with the sleeve of her robe, Lily looked at the ground while James and Sirius hugged her from either side. 

"It's okay, Lily". James soothed.

"He was crying in his sleep". Lily sobbed. "I've never seen Remus cry before".

"There's a lot about Remus' background that even we don't know." Sirius told her.

"Yeah". James agreed. "Remus has told us little bits and pieces, but only when he had no other option that to tell us".

"I understood little bits, like when he was talking about you, and Sirius, and Luna. Then he would cry and shake, and plead with someone he called Rom. He told him to run, to stay away". Lily told the boys. "And then he said something about pain, and being locked up. He begged not to be put in the Silver Room. Then he went quiet and he hasn't moved since".

The three teens looked over at the bed where Remus lay, body tightly curled up in a ball.

"The Silver Room. He's never mentioned that one before." James said, then he noticed the odd expression on Sirius' face. "Sirius, what do you know?" 

Sirius' face contorted in a mixture of emotions, as he seemed to be battling with himself whether to speak or not.

"Remus made me promise not to tell". Sirius said getting to his feet and pacing the length of the room. "But I guess now I have to."

"Go on". Lily prompted.

"The 'Silver Room' is just as the name implies. The paint contains silver, and silver, as we all know, is the singularly most effective way top torture a werewolf." Sirius explained. "And, Rom, he was Remus' brother".

"Was?" James asked.

"He died in the wolf attack. That's why there are only four in out dorm. Romulus was supposed to be the fifth." Sirius told them.

"Triplets?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded to her. "I would never have guessed. Him and Luna refer to themselves as twins, so I'd never have thought there was a third Lupin."

"What about this 'Silver Room' business?" James asked bringing the conversation back to its original topic. "Are you telling me that our friend has been tortured, or something?"

"Remus once mentioned being sent away from home after the attack. I don't know where he really lives, he wouldn't tell me." Sirius paused for a second before continuing. "Mind you, this was all said after that potions class where Peter somehow managed to produce a weak version of veriateserum instead of a strengthening potion. Plus is was the day of the full moon, so Remus wasn't quite himself."

"And the 'Silver Room'?" James repeated.

"That was punishment." Sirius said. "Whoever was in charge apparently hated Remus, so he was always in trouble for something."

"That explains his perfect manners." Lily commented.

"And why I thought he was going to jump from the dorm window when we got that detention for him in first year and were told to report to McGonagall." James remembered that Remus had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I would have jumped if you hadn't been there to stop me."

Lily, James and Sirius jumped when Remus' soft voice joined their conversation.

"I'm sorry Remus, but they needed to know. Lily heard you talking in your sleep." Sirius immediately apologized.

Remus closed his eyes as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "It's okay." Remus assured Sirius. "I thought you already would have told James."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Don't you think I can keep a secret?"

"I though you'd have told him in fourth year, when I ran away." Remus told him.

"I thought about it." Sirius admitted. "But then I though about how much I valued your friendship, so I didn't tell him. Anyway, you were found in the end. By a seven-year-old, I must add."

"Nymphadora Tonks. Your darling second cousin." Remus said remembering the headstrong child who forced him to go with her. "Or Tonks, as she demanded to be called."

"Only you could get away with calling her anything else." Lily laughed.

**BANG**

The loud sound came from downstairs.

Immediately Remus clutched at his head in pain letting out a whimpering sound as he did so. Lily jumped up and went to his side.

"It's okay, Remmy." She soothed as she brushed his hair off his face with her fingers. 

James and Sirius stood in front of them with their wands drawn. 

When they heard footsteps on the stairs outside they held up their wands in a ready position.

With bated breath, the boys and Lily watched as the door handle turned.

The door opened, but before anyone stepped through the doorway, a voice spoke.

"Put down your wands. You'll only hurt yourselves with it." A distinctly feminine voice called.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Tell us now." James ordered.

"Luna and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks." The voice said the last name distastefully.

"It's not a bad name." A male voice said.

"I think as far as names go, we all did pretty bad." Another male voice said.

Tonks led the way into the room. Luna, Sirius and Remus followed her. 

"Right, let's get down to business." Tonks said conjuring herself an armchair and sitting herself into it.


	17. Chapter 16

_Sorry about the long delay in updates, my muse went on long service leave and is still unpacking, but here is a little chapter for now. I will update this story within a week. Hope there is still people reading._

__

* * *

****

**Chapter 16**  
  
"Tell us or we won't co-operate with you at all." Young Sirius said stubbornly.

"By the stars, I'd forgotten how infuriating you were as a young'un." Luna gave Sirius a sharp look.

"Don't blame me, blame him." Sirius pointed at his younger counterpart. "I've grown out of arguing." All the adults looked at Sirius with disbelief.

"As long as you believe that." Tonks commented.

"Back to the topic at hand." Remus reminded them to get back on track. "We have to tell them." The others looked at him sharply. "At least tell them the basic overview."

"Yes, you have to tell us something." Young James said.

"We have a right to know." Young Lily said. "I do not want my future to be like this. All we have found out so far is not looking good at all."

"All right, all right." Tonks sighed. "It's like this...."

"...and here we are." Tonks finished.

"That's terrible." Young Lily said.

"I can not believe that Peter would do such a thing." Young James said.

"Why would they lie, James?" Young Sirius shot back.

"Hey no need to get snappy, I was only saying..." Young James responded.

"Shut up the pair of you." Young Remus's voice suddenly joined in the conversation. "What Peter will or will not do in the future is not our concern, what is our concern is what WE will do."

"Sorry Remus." Young James apologized.

"Yeah, sorry Remus. You are right." Young Sirius said too.

"I guess that we had enough potion spilled on us to keep us here for at least another two days." Young Remus estimated.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Young Lily asked.

"I think we should get you out of the shack and into the castle." Luna said. "Without any of the students, and especially Harry, seeing you."

"You're going to take us to see Dumbledore, aren't you?" Young James said desolately.

"I do think it is best that we keep you a secret from him, at least for now." Luna said. "We will smuggle you into the Marauders Room."

"We saw that Shandy is still alive." Young James commented.

"She certainly has been a very good friend to all of us throughout the years." Remus said.

"And she will still do just about anything for Remus." Sirius added with a smile.

"I can't help it that she likes me better than any of you." Remus said. "It just goes to show that she is a good judge of character."

Sirius spluttered a little, but he could not think of a suitable comeback to that comment.

"Come on, let's get going." Remus said walking over to the bed where the younger version of himself still lay. "The younger me needs to sleep somewhere warm." Gently he gathered the slim teenager up in his arms. Young Remus partially awoke and began to fuss, though he soon settled down as he was lifted up from the bed.

Sirius turned to the three other teenagers and pulled a folded cloak from beneath her robes.

"Here, you three travel under this. We do not want anyone to see you." Sirius shook out the cloak.

"Hey, that's my invisibility cloak." Young James said recognizing the shimmering material.

"Well it's Harry's now, but yes, it is one and the same." Sirius said.

"What if someone sees Remus?" Young Lily asked.

"Don't worry about him, we will cover them." Tonks assured them.

"Come on, let's get a move on." Remus said from near the doorway. "It will be dinner time by the time we get to the end of the tunnel."

Quickly the rest of the group followed him down the stairs and into the tunnel.

"I can not believe that this place has not changed at all." Young James murmured.

"The only difference is that there is a little, less smashed up furniture, and that the people of Hogsmeade think that it is even more haunted than they did when we were your age." Sirius said with a grin.

"I wonder how those rumors came to be?" Remus snickered.

"Are you insinuating something there, Mr. Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Would I do a thing like that, Mr. Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"You're impossible." Sirius groaned.

"You love it." Remus shot back.

"Yeah, and you know it." Sirius chucked.

"You who are hopeless." Tonks added.

"And you always will be." Luna said.

"Spoken by one who truly knows." Sirius teased her.

"Just walk." 

* * *

__

_As I already mentioned, I will update this story within a week and make it more interesting as my muse has come home with a range of ideas. Thank you all for reviewing, and for putting up with my absences._


	18. Notes

I am sorry if this gets anyone's hopes up that this story has finally been updated. Honestly I totally forgot about it and just came across a bunch of emails about being favourited recently that I remembered I never finished.

If anyone is still reading this story, I'll work on putting a conclusion to it within the next month. Or alternatively, if anyone has any ideas about a plot or would like to write their own ending to the tale, please contact me via and we can work something out.


End file.
